


Bear's Kitten

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Bear finds a kitten.





	Bear's Kitten

       “Mister Reese, we are not getting another pet.” Harold admonished as John came into the library carrying a kitten, Bear trotting gleefully at his heels.

       “Come on, Finch.” John stroked the little tabby and the kitten mewed. “Look how cute he is.”

       Harold wasn’t impressed. “May I remind you, Mister Reese, that we already have a dog? This is a library, not a petting zoo.”

       “I think they’ll get along just fine.” John put the kitten down. “Besides, Bear’s the one who found him in the first place.”

       The kitten had settled between Bear’s front legs where the dog was lying on his bed. The Malinois’s tail thumped on the floor as he panted happily.

       “Nevertheless, we can’t keep him. I’ll make arrangements to find him a nice home.” Harold reached towards the kitten.

       Bear whined anxiously, shifting his front paws and lowering his head to shield the kitten. The little feline purred, rubbing against Bear’s chest.

       “Come on, Bear. Geven.”

       Bear whined again, tucking the kitten closer to himself. John smiled as Harold turned back to his computers with an annoyed look.

       “I guess it’s Bear’s kitten now.”


End file.
